Display boards are manufactured in a variety of shapes and styles, the most popular being tri-fold poster boards made of rigid paper pulp, plastics, and foam material that is divided into folding panels with score marks.
Typically, poster boards are placed on tables and are used to exhibit information, usually in educational or business settings. In these contexts, poster boards are often fitted with header cards. This configuration adds dimension, which maybe more esthetically pleasing, and provides a prominent location for headline display.
When using display boards in this manner the header card is typically mated to the display board with joining slots. This popular technique for presentation improvement requires the user to often purchase two individual parts for their display which may add to production costs. In addition, the user may need to secure both poster board and header card for portability. Lastly, frequent display board and header card assembly can degrade appearance and limit the life of the display board.
Therefore, what is needed is a one-piece dimensional display board that is economical, portable and does not require two-piece assembly.